Everlasting Love
by Maryan Lagu
Summary: Elsa estaba en el lugar y en el momento menos indicado, pero ahí surgirá un amor que durara para toda la eternidad. LOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS NO SON CLASIFICACIÓN M PERO PRONTO IRÁN SUBIENDO DE CLASIFICACIÓN . NO ELSANNA, PERO SI HAY YURI.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL COMIENZO, PERO ANTES QUE INICIEN A LEER, LES ACLARARE ALGUNAS COSAS:**

***NO SOY DUEÑA DE FROZEN, ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO DE ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

***CONFORME VALLAN LEYENDO SE DARAN CUENTA QUE HE AGREGADO UN PERSONAJE DE OTRA HISTORIA.**

***ESTA HISTORIA ES YURI, ASÍ QUE SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE TEMAS PUEDEN RETIRARSE.**

***NO HAY ELSANNA.**

***ESTA HISTORIA ESTA INSPIRADA UN POCO EN TWILIGHT.**

***Y POR ULTIMO SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO FNFICS ASÍ QUE NO SEAN MUY DUROS CONMIGO.**

* * *

><p>POV. ELSA<p>

Los rayos del sol entraba por la ventana iluminando a la hermosa mujer a mi lado, su cabello dorado caía como cascada en su pálida y tersa espalda desnuda, ella estaba acurrucada en mi pecho, sus piernas y brazos se aferraban a mi cuerpo, ambas estábamos completamente desnudas, su piel suave en la mía se sentía tan bien, siempre se ha sentido tan bien. Yo jugaba con su cabello, mientras ella me regalaba tiernos besos.

-te confieso algo- me dijo ella mientras alzaba un poco su cabeza para poder verme.

-dime- le conteste, mientras me quedaba perdida en sus grises ojos, ella se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

-te amo, Elsa- esas palabras me hacían volverme loca, cada vez que la oía decir que me amaba, me recordaba al día en que las dos confesamos nuestro amor.

-yo también te amo- le dije, para luego besarla apasionadamente. Amo mi vida, somos dueñas de la línea hotelera más exitosa, tenemos una hermosa casa y lo más importante estamos felizmente casadas.

Pero se preguntaran como es que inicio todo, sé que no me le creerán pero todo inicio hace trescientos años atrás, en una coronación, si se preguntan si nuestro amor fue fácil, claro que no lo fue, pero al final todo valió la pena.

* * *

><p>TRESCIENTOS AÑOS ATRÁS<p>

Dos años habían pasado desde todo lo que ocurrió el día de mi coronación, yo tenía ya 23 años, ser reina de Arendell no era cosa fácil, en realidad era muy estresante pero bueno se han de preguntaran qué ha pasado con Anna, bueno después de un año de noviazgo con Krisoft, ellos decidieron dar por terminada su relación ¿razones?, bueno ellos dicen que después de un años de conocerse se dieron cuenta que ellos solamente se querían como amigos, pero después de eso Anna me confesó algo que me dejo perpleja, Anna es bisexual, lo se fue algo que me sorprendió mucho, pero en fin después de todo ella es mi adorada hermanita y la acepto tal y como es, después de todo las dos compartimos las misma preferencias. Pero ahora les contare como es que conocí al amor de mi vida.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día Anna y yo nos dirigíamos a la coronación de la princesa de las Islas del Norte, el reino de las Islas del Norte era un lugar espectacular era un reino grandísimo, Arendell cavia como unas 5 veces en el, un lugar tan maravilloso así como misterioso, iniciando por la familia real, los reyes de las Islas del Norte habían sido asesinados hace 6 años atrás, quien de ellos se decían tantas cosas escalofriantes, pero lo que más me intrigaba era el hecho de que la familia era tachada por seres nocturnos que se alimentan de sangre, una acusación bastante interesante.

Anna y yo estábamos sentadas en unas de las bancas de la capilla esperando el momento de la coronación al igual que los demás invitados que por cierto parecía que el reino de las Islas del Norte había invitado a los reinos de todo el mundo, todos de seguro esperando el momento para conocer a la princesa de las Islas del Norte, quien se había quedado huérfana a los 15 años, que al igual que yo se habían alejado de todo el mundo, corría el rumor que ella había visto como asesinaban a sus padres, eso la destrozo tanto que se mantuvo alejada de todos durante casi seis años asumida en una terrible depresión y hoy sería el día que todo su reino la volvería a ver.

-no tienes curiosidad- me dijo Anna desesperada.

-¿curiosidad? ¿Por qué?- le dije confundida.

-ohhh, vamos te apuesto que todos los que están presentes aquí, han venido a conocer a las misteriosa princesa- dijo levantando una ceja.

-pues lamento decepcionarte yo no viene hasta aquí para venir a confirmar una "curiosidad", estoy aquí porque en primera las Islas del Norte y Arendell tienen un tratado de comercio y como reina de Arendell tengo que asegurarme que Arendell y las Islas del Norte sigan siendo socios- le dije con firmeza.

-umm, pues yo si tengo curiosidad, ¿será verdad que ella es un "ser chupa sangre"?- dijo Anna con suspenso.

-¡Anna!- la regañe.

-bueno ya no digo nada, la ceremonia ya va a iniciar- dijo, mientras la campanas comenzaban a sonar, todos los invitados tomaron asiento, los del coro comenzaron a cantar y se comenzaron a oír ligeros pasos todo el mundo volteaban a ver y se quedaban sorprendidos, al principio me preguntaba el por qué todo se sorprendían al verla y hasta mi hermana estaba con la boca abierta, entonces los pasos se hicieron más fuertes no pude resistir y voltee a ver y me quede sorprendida. No tenia palabras para describir lo bella que era ella, su cabello parecía como finos hilos de oro, eso hermoso ojos grises me cautivaron, sus suaves y finos rasgos parecían haber sido esculpidos por los ángeles, tenían en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa tímida, en resume era la mujer más bella que había visto.

-ella es...-

-hermosa- dije completando la oración de Anna.

Todos tenían la vista sobre la princesa, maravillados con su belleza, el sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia y yo no podía apartar mi vista de ella, era como si una fuerza sobre natural me obligaba a contemplar su belleza y entonces me di cuenta de algo, su piel, su piel era extremadamente pálida, yo soy de piel pálida, pero la piel de ella era como la piel de los muertos, será posible que ella es un "vampiro".

-no, vamos Elsa, no puedes creer en algo tan absurdo- me dije a mi misma regañándome.

La ceremonia duro un poco, pero no tanto para parecer aburrida, la princesa era oficialmente la reina de las Islas del Norte, todos los invitados se dirigían al salón de bailes, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de coronación, para ese entonces la noche comenzaba a caer.

La fiesta era muy cálida, todos conversaban a gusto parecían a ver olvidado todos los rumores sobre la nueva reina, y eso hacía que el ambiente no fuera tan tenso, bueno en fin era una velada muy agradable, Anna había estado comiendo chocolate, todo el que le cupiera en el estomago, era gracioso tenia las mejillas un poco manchada de chocolate.

-Anna- le dije mientras le hacía señas para que se limpiara.

-¿Qué?- me dijo sin entender lo que le trataba de decir.

-tienes chocolate en las mejillas- le dije.

-ouh, que pena- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-bueno ahora regreso, iré por mas champan- dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ir, pero de repente choque con algo o más bien con alguien.

-ouh- dije en un pequeño grito de dolor.

-no sabe cuánto lo lamento- dijo, entonces levante el rostro y vi a una chica como de 21 años sobándose la frente, la chica tenía los ojos azules y una cabellera pelirroja muy rizada, de hecho demasiado rizada.

-no se te preocupe, fue un accidente- le respondí.

-pero de todas formas lo lamento mucho-dijo de nuevo disculpándose.

-enserio no te preocupes, eso nos puede pasar a cualquiera- le dije para tranquilizarla, ella asintió.

-pero permítame presentarme, me llamo Merida, princesa de Escocia- dijo haciendo reverencia, ahora que la miraba bien me di cuenta que ella era la misma chica, la que estaba sentada en una de las bancas de hasta delante y la misma con la que había visto platicar a la reina de las Islas del Norte.

-mucho gusto princesa Merida, yo me llamo Elsa, reina de Arendell y ella es mi hermana la princesa Anna-dije presentando a Anna quien se había acercado a ver qué era lo que había ocurrido.

-es un placer, reina Elsa y princesa Anna- dijo de nuevo haciendo reverencia.

-aguarde usted dijo ¿reina Elsa?- pregunto y yo asentí.

-usted es la reina de las nieves- dijo con emoción.

-si- volví a responder.

-ohhh, hay alguien que quiere conocerla, no se mueva ahora vuelvo-dijo Merida mientras salía corriendo en busca de alguien.

-ella me agrada, es linda- dijo Anna de una forma soñadora.

-valla hermanita sí que te enamoras rápido- le dije de una forma juguetona mientras me daba la vuelta para ver su sonrojo, el cual me hacía reír.

-Merida suéltame a donde me llevas...- las palabras se detuvieron justo detrás de mí.

-reina Elsa- me llamo Merida, yo me di la vuelta y mi gran sorpresa fue encontrarla a la mujer que no había parado de ver en toda su coronación.

-reina Elsa le presento, a la reina Elizabeth, quien tenía muchas ganas de conocer...- las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño quejido de dolor por parte de Merida, al parecer Elizabeth así se llamaba la reina de las Islas del Norte le había dado un codazo.

-eso dolió- se quejo Merida y Elizabeth le regalo una sonrisa de picardía.

-bueno, Elizabeth te presento a la reina Elsa – dijo Merida.

-es un placer conocerla reina Elsa- dijo Elizabeth dándome la mano, su mano era tan suave, pero era fría, demasiado fría y eso me llenaba de mucha curiosidad.

-el placer es mio, reina Elizabeth- le dije y ella sonrió, pero no de la misma forma que le sonrió a Merida, si no que me sonrió con mas afecto.

-y ella es la hermana de la reina Elsa, la princesa Anna- dijo Merida.

-es un gusto conocerla Anna- dijo y de igual forma le dio la mano.

-el gusto es mio- respondió Anna.

- amm, supongo que quiere hablar conmigo de negocios- le dije para romper un poco el hielo.

-sí, pero no planeaba hacer ahora- la última palabra más bien la dijo como un regaño asía Merida, quien solamente se encogió de hombros.

-que le parece si hablamos mañana, es una velada bastante tranquila como para estresarnos en asuntos de negocios- dijo sin despegar su mirada en mi, ella tiene una mirada muy intensa, pero provocadora.

-me encantaría, pero no planeamos quedarnos a dormir aquí en las Islas del Norte de hecho ya habíamos acordado con mi hermana que terminando la fiesta partiríamos a Arendell-le respondí.

-insisto ustedes pueden quedarse aquí en el castillo, además hay suficientes espacio aquí- dijo Elizabeth.

-no queremos ser una molestia- dije.

-por supuesto que no lo serán, sería un honor tenerlas como huéspedes en mi castillo- dijo tratando de convencerme.

-sí, Elsa, sería muy pesado viajar en medio de la noche en barco, mejor nos vamos mañana y así tu y la reina Elizabeth, hablan sobre los negocios entre Arendell y las Islas del Norte- dijo Anna también intentando convencerme.

-lo ve, ya somos dos contra una, además usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-de acuerdo me convencieron, nos quedamos- dije, mientras Anna saltaba de alegría y Elizabeth sonreía.

-disculpe majestad, la buscan, la esperan en el estudio- dijo un hombre vestido con esmoquin, de seguro él era el mayordomo, Elizabeth cambio su cara sonriente a una seria o más bien a una con terror.

-está bien, gracias por avisarme- respondió ella, Merida la miro con interrogación y ella solo desvió la mirada.

-discúlpenme, pero el deber llama- dijo mientras cambiaba su cara seria a una sonriente de nuevo.

-no, no hay de qué preocuparse- le respondí, ella hizo reverencia y se marcho.

Había pasado una hora desde que yo había hablado con Elizabeth y en transcurso de esa hora varios príncipes me habían sacado a bailar, estaba cansada y no quería seguir bailando, así que decidí salir de la fiesta para encontrar un lugar tranquilo para relajarme, busque a Anna con la vista y la vi que estaba platicando muy animada con Merida, estas dos se traían algo, así que no se daría cuanta que ya no estaba en la fiesta.

Me escabullí en medio de la fiesta, camine sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos, hasta que encontré una enorme puerta blanca, llena de curiosidad la abrí lentamente, para mi fortuna alguien la había dejado entre abierta, cuando entre me di cuenta de que era un hermoso jardín privado, la luz de la luna entraba por el techo de cristal, era una maravilla, camine asombrada viendo los rosales, pero sentí que alguien caminaba asía mi y del miedo di un giro brusco y para mi mala suerte volví a chocar con alguien pero esta vez fuimos a parar al suelo.

-es enserio, parece que hoy es el día de chocar con todo el mundo- dije un poco fastidiada, solo escuche un pequeña risita débil debajo de mi, mire asía bajo.

-no sabes cuánto lo lamento, estas bien- dije apenada.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. *_*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**

* * *

><p>POV. Elizabeth<p>

Cuando el mayordomo me dijo que me buscaban y me esperaban en mi estudio sentí una sensación extraña como si algo malo fuera a pasar, de inmediato sentí la mirada de Merida en mi, preguntando qué era lo que ocurría, no dije nada solo trate de desviar la mirada.

-discúlpenme, pero el deber llama-dije, mientras sonreía de forma amble.

-no, no hay de qué preocuparse- respondió Elsa, yo solo hice reverencia y me dirigí hacia mi estudio. Llegue a mi estudio y abrí la puerta y tal y como lo pensaba el me estaba esperando.

-buena noches, majestad- dijo el levantándose de su asiento haciéndome reverencia.

-buenas noches, Víctor, puede tomar asiento- dije al hombre de 40 años que estaba parado delante de mí, rodee el escritorio para tomar asiento en la silla frente a él.

-felicidades por su coronación- dijo Víctor.

-gracias, pero supongo que no ha venido a buscarme solo para felicitarme por mi coronación, así que, ¿Qué noticias me trae ahora?- le pregunte, el tenia una mirada de preocupación y nervios.

-efectivamente majestad, traigo noticias y me desagrada decirle que no son noticias para nada buenas- dijo con un tono de nerviosismo.

-es Arturo, ¿no es cierto?- dije adivinando su respuesta mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

-sí, lo que me preocupa es que avanza muy rápido a las Islas del Norte- dijo de igual forma poniendo se dé pie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunte con inquietud.

-muy poco- dijo en voz baja.

-estaremos preparados- dije firmemente mientras miraba a mi reino por la ventana.

-son demasiados- dijo Víctor.

-por favor, no nos menos precie, ellos podrán ser demasiados pero nosotros son más fuertes que ellos- dije volteando para verlo.

-usted sabe a que lo que me refiero, yo la quiero como a una hija, se lo prometí a su padre- dijo alzando un poco su voz.

-lo sé y se lo agradezco, pero estamos hablando de mi reino y no permitiré que nada malo le pase- dije también alzando mi voz.

-pero, Elizabeth...-

-ya lo dije, nada me hará cambiar de opinión, usted solo encargase de entrenar a los soldados yo me encargo de la armas, de acuerdo- dije.

-como usted diga- dijo Víctor resignado.

-bien, ahora quiero que de este tema haya absoluta discreción, nadie debe de enterarse, ni si quiera mi prima- dije.

-la princesa Merida no sabe nada de esto- pregunto Víctor.

-si lo sabe, pero no la quiero preocuparla más, así que prefiero no decirle nada sobre esto y espero contar con su discreción- dije acercándome a la ventana para volver a apreciar mi reino.

-por supuesto que cuenta con mi discreción...bueno entonces con su permiso- dijo Víctor mientras hacía reverencia para retirarse.

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrase me voltee a ver hacia la habitación, estaba completamente sola, eso me recordaba cuando tenía 15 años y mis padres acababan de morir, me sentía sola.

-Elizabeth no recuerdes, esos dolorosos momentos- me dije a mi misma.

Salí de mi estudio mire asía todos lados, no había nadie, no quería regresar a la fiesta, solo quería ir a único lugar donde me sentía tranquila y en paz. Abrí la gran puerta blanca, y entre al jardín privado, este lugar lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, era el único lugar donde yo me podía sentir cerca de mi madre, este era su lugar favorito, recuerdo que ella se la pasaba horas y horas plantando flores o regando sus rosales, ella decía que las flores la llenaban de energía y era cierto, cada vez que ella salía de este lugar, ella era otra persona, una persona renovada, por eso después de su muerte, venía a menudo a este lugar, claro este lugar ya no era mismo después de la muerte de mi madre pero aun se podía sentir la esencia de ella y eso era suficiente para que me sintiera tranquila y en paz. Me senté en una de las bancas que había, solo quería sentir la paz que había en ese lugar, cerré mis ojos para relajarme quería olvidarme de todo y cuando por fin había conseguido relajarme, escuche pasos, se me hizo extraño porque nadie venia a este lugar excepto yo, me levante cuidadosamente para no hacer ningún ruido, al principio pensé que tal vez era un ladrón, pero después descarte esa idea cuando vi una hermosa cabellera rubia platinada, era Elsa, ella parecía estar maravillada viendo lo rosales, me acerque cuidadosamente a ella no quería asustarla, pero creo que si lo logre porque ella dio un giro brusco, supongo que por el susto, que nos hizo que acabáramos en el suelo, solo sentí el choque de nuestros cuerpos y la dureza del piso.

-es enserio, parece que hoy es el día de chocar con todo el mundo- dijo ella con fastidio, eso me causo una pequeña risa, creo que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la posición bastante comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos, ella estaba encima de mí, ella en cuanto escucho mi risa bajo su vista hacia mí y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-no sabe cuánto lo lamento, ¿está bien?- dijo apenada, yo solo le sonreí y la mire a los ojos, ella también hizo lo mismo, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, unos ojos llenos de vida, pero también de frialdad.

-estoy bien, de hecho estoy muy cómoda aquí abajo- dije en forma de burla, ella volvió abrir sus ojos como platos y se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estábamos y se puso roja como un tomate.

-lo siento, lo siento,- dijo tartamudeando con pena, mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a levantarme.

-no, no se preocupes, fue mi culpa yo la asuste- le dije para tranquilizarla.

-pero aun así lo lamento, yo no debí entrar así sin permiso, será mejor que me valla-dijo ella dándose la vuelta para irse, pero no sé porque lo hice pero la tome de la mano para detenerla.

-no se valla, no quise incomodarla- le dije sin soltarle la mano, ella miro su mano unida a la mía y luego me miro a los ojos.

-de acuerdo- dijo ella, luego la solté, y les sonreí satisfecha.

-es hermosa- dijo Elsa de un forma tan soñadora mientras me miraba como si me quisiera comer, acaso se refería a mí.

-¿Qué?- dije desconcertada sin saber lo que me quería decir con eso, ella rápidamente reacciono y me miro con pánico y nerviosismo.

-me refería a la rosa...a la rosa que está ahí- dijo señalando un rosa que estaba junto a mí, yo mire por un segundo la rosa y luego la mire sonriéndole, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara.

-tiene razón, la rosa es muy hermosa- dije siguiéndole la corriente, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara mas, camine de regreso a la banca me senté de nuevo en ella e invite a que se sentara conmigo, ella se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

-tiene un jardín muy hermoso- dijo Elsa, de inmediatamente sentí una punzada en el corazón, y mi rostro entristeció, ella se dio cuento de ello porque de inmediatos cambio su cara de asombro por una preocupación.

-lo siento dije algo malo- dijo con evidente preocupación, solo negué con la cabeza.

-no, es solo que... este jardín le pertenecía a mi madre y su recuerdo me entristece un poco- dije con nostalgia, ella me miro con dulzura.

-la entiendo, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 18 años, no hay palabras para describir lo que se siente- dijo mirándome directo a mis ojos, y solo agache la mirada.

-lamento mucho lo de sus padres- dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro como tratando de reconfortarme.

-igual yo lamento mucho lo de sus padres- dije, ella asintió y volteo a ver hacia otro lado, mientras yo observaba cada facción de su rostro, pude notar que ella era un poco mayor que yo, pero aun así ella es hermosa, su piel es blanca no pálida como la mía y pude sentir que era muy suave y fría cuando le di la mano, bueno en ella supongo que es normal, ella es la reina de las nieves su temperatura corporal debe de ser muy baja, pero lo que más me encanto de ella fueron sus hermoso ojos azules y su espectacular cabello platinado, su trenza de lado brillaba bajo la luz de la luna llena, ella ahí era como un ser sublime sentada al lado de un ser abominable. Baje mi vista hasta su cuello, su vena palpitaba, mis labios se secaron al notar eso y una sed insaciable se apodero de mi, jamás en mi vida había deseado tanto la sangre humana, sentí como el monstruo que vive en mi quería liberarse y lanzarse contra ella bebiendo hasta la última gota de su sangre, pero algo en mi me detuvo, algo más fuerte que mi sed, me removí en mi asiento tratando de controlarme, pero esto ya era demasiado podía escuchar su corazón latir suavemente bombeando litros y litros de sangre y sin pensarlo dos veces me levante alejándome de ella un par de metros, ella me miro confundida.

-sucede algo- me pregunto, mientras se levantaba.

-no...Será mejor que me valla, los invitados ya deben de estar por irse y tengo que despedirlos- dije con un poco de ¿nervios?, desde cuando siento nervios, desde cuando me pongo nerviosa hablando con alguien.

-ohhh, está bien, entonces yo también me voy- dijo caminado unos centímetros asía mi.

- de acuerdo- dije, para ese entonces ella ya estaba a la par mío, con su tierna mirada, me mordí el labio inferior oprimiendo la sed dentro de mí.

Salimos de allí, caminamos en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón de bailes.

-le pediré a uno de los sirvientes que prepare dos recamara, espero y se sientan como en casa- dije.

-gracias, iré a buscar a mi hermana para retirarnos a dormir y muchas felicidades por su coronación- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias- le respondí, ella se acerco un poco asía mí, pero después retrocedió.

-buenas noche, reina Elizabeth-

-buenas noches, reina Elsa- dicho esto ambas hicimos una leve reverencia y ella se marcho en busca de su hermana, mi cuerpo se relajo al ya no sentir ese tormento de sed insaciable.

El salón de bailes aun seguía lleno, pero ya varios invitados de distintos reinos se habían acercado para despedirse y felicitarme por mi coronación, busque con la mirada a Merida pero no la encontré, así que supuse que ya se había retirado, como eso de las 2 de la mañana ya todos los invitados se habían ido, así que subí a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, el lugar estaba oscuro, encendí algunas velas para alumbrar un poco la habitación, me quite la corona y la guarde en una pequeña vitrina hecha exclusivamente para ella, me quite la larga capa roja y el vestido y me puse una ropa más ligera, estaría despierta todo lo que resta de la noche y lo que me resta de vida, deshice mi peinado recogido haciendo que mi cabello callera como cascada sobre mi espalda y hombros, camine hasta la puerta del balcón la abrí y salí, recargue mis manos y codos sobre el barandal de este, mire las olas del mar que brillaban de bajo de la luz de la luna, eso me recordó a los ojos azules de Elsa, me reí de mi misma, como es que una mujer que apenas conocía podía hacerme sentir así, todo de ella me era lastimosamente atractivo desde lo físico hasta su forma de ser y de hablar y aunque me fuera difícil, hasta la sangre que corría en sus venas me hacia desearla aun mas, mire asía la luna tratando de olvidarla por un momento pero era imposible, esta sería una larga noche.

Amaneció demasiado luego, bueno para mí, me metí al baño me quite toda la ropa y me sumergí en la tina, el agua estaba helada pero a mi así me gustaba, tarde un poco bañándome, salí de la tina y me envolví en una toalla, llegue hasta mi armario y saque un vestido bastante sencillo pero elegante a la vez, me lo puse, me recogí el cabello en un chongo, pero algunos mechones se salían de su lugar dándome un aspecto un poco casual y rebelde. Ya que estuve lista me dispuse a bajar al comedor, cuando entre Elsa y Anna ya estaba desayunando, me percate de que Merida no las estaba acompañando, pero me imagine que estaría en los establos dándole de comer a su caballo, así que me acerque a ellas y las salude.

-buenos días- hable, ellas me voltearon a ver y me sonrieron.

-buenos días- contestaron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-como durmieron anoche- les pregunte mientras tomaba asiento.

-de maravilla, este castillo tiene unas camas muy suaves, creo que dormí como un bebe- contesto Anna, yo solo reí ante la respuesta de Anna.

-me alegra- respondí.

-no, nos va acompañar a desayunar- pregunto extrañada Elsa.

-lo siento lo olvide, lo que pasa es que ya desayune, discúlpeme por no poderlas acompañar, tenía trabajo pendiente y decidí levantarme un poco temprano para avanzar, ya saben esto de ser reina no es cosa fácil- dije, obviamente había mentido

-claro la entiendo- dijo Elsa, luego nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Elsa rompió con él.

-reina Elizabeth, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero debo decirle algo, en un principio no creía nada acerca de lo que se decía de usted, pero cuando la vi en la coronación comencé a tener sospechas sobre esos rumores- dijo Elsa mientras me miraba de una forma muy penetrante, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse al escuchar esas palabra "ella sospecha de lo que soy en realidad" dije en mi mente, Anna se atraganto un poco al escuchar a su hermana y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-pero por favor, no me miren así, aun no he terminado de hablar... cuando converse un poco con usted anoche en el jardín me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, es imposible que usted sea ese monstro que todos dicen que es, usted es una persona muy encantadora, solo simplemente no creo en lo que dicen de usted- cuando escuche eso creo que me sentí peor, ella cree que todo lo que se dice de mí no es más que una farsa, cuando la realidad es otra, abrí mi boca para decir algo pero luego la cerré cuando escuche que me llamaban con desesperación.

-¡Elizabeth!- mi nombre retumbaba por toda la habitación, mire así donde provenía la voz que me llamaba y para en la puerta estaba Merida, tenía un mirada de angustia y desesperación, corrió asía mí y me sujeto del brazo y me levanto del asiento.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte sin saber por qué llego tan desesperada.

-tienes que ver esto- dijo mientras me arrastraba al balcón que se encontraba justo ahí, cuando pude ver a lo que Merida se refería mi rostro cambio radicalmente, sentía la adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo.

-son demasiados- dijo Merida con pánico, en eso reaccione y empuje a Merida asía dentro y cerré la puerta del balcón de golpe.

-majestad tiene que ver lo que está pasando afuera- dijeron dos guardia entrando corriendo con desesperación.

-lo sé, lo sé, busque a Víctor y díganle que lo quiero ver ahora mismo y quiero que manden a cerrar todas la salidas, así como también ventanas, cierren todo el castillo y quiero a todos los soldados reunidos de inmediato en el salón de bailes- dije con una voz fuerte y firme que hasta a mi me sorprendió.

-me podría decir que es lo que está pasando- dijo Elsa con confusión.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO CUÍDENSE...<strong>


End file.
